


Diamagnetism

by agent_orange



Category: Firefly
Genre: Companions, F/F, Femslash, Grooming, Makeup, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gold is hard: sharp lines and distinct edges, heavy and unmoving.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamagnetism

Inara’s skin is like gold. Shimmery and attractive, fitting neatly into those dresses like the metal stacks up--one, two, three, four bars--in their crate. Valuable. Getting flaunted, worn, _shown off_ with every chance the buyer has.

“You use all of this on just your _face_ , ‘Nara?” asks Kaylee, intently watching Inara dab around the corners of her eyes with a cotton ball. “Seems like an awful lotta work for you.”

Inara smiles, a little wistfully. “You’d be surprised how long these cosmetics can stay on. A Companion is required to keep up her appearance, to remain put together at all times. Besides, taking off the day’s mess is relaxing. Helps me clear my head.”

Kaylee just nods, absorbing every word.

“Would you like to use some?"

“Aw, don’t waste your fancy things on _me_ , Inara. And I don’t got anyone to look pretty for, anyways.”

Inara rises, and sets one delicate hand on Kaylee’s shoulder. “You’re beautiful, Kaylee. I wish you could see that.”

Kaylee’s cheeks flush red. “ _Me_?”

She laughs this time, a light, tinkling sound that fills Kaylee’s ears. “Of course _you_ , _mei_ - _mei_ ,” and sweeps Kaylee’s hair to one side so she can kiss that pink-peach mouth with nothing in the way.

 

Inara’s lips are soft and un-lipsticked against her own, and Kaylee knows that only a few people see her face like this. Only a few see her for who she _really_ is, not the glossed-over, ever-changing woman that she has to be.

Nothing like _actual_ gold, save for the shine she’s got. Gold is hard: sharp lines and distinct edges, heavy and unmoving. Inara’s curled around Kaylee, warm, smooth and graceful with every move she makes. Soft curves hidden by those streamlined silk gowns--now revealed, and Kaylee’s mouth slides over the lines of Inara’s body.

 _More precious than all the gold in the ‘verse_ , she thinks.


End file.
